The Worst Day Ever(a potion prank gone VERY wrong)
by XaXona Evangeline Dracori
Summary: Well, Fred and George have done it this time! They 'accidently' make a potion that causes everyone to break out into song and dance! Harry Potter the Musical! ^_^


Harry Potter and the Scariest Day Ever! (a potion prank gone VERY wrong)

By: XaXona

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! Except for Lupin... but only in dreams! ^_^ I also do not own ANY OF THE SONGS that are sung by these characters who are also not mine! So lay off!  I'm poor. Not worth your time of suing! ^_^

      Also note, this IS a music and although I am clever enough (just kidding) to make up my own lyrics, (which, if need be, I would do) but unfortunately it would not be nearly as funny... I don't think... ^_^ This takes place during the 5th year, so Lupin and Sirius can be there at Hogwarts. (just go with me on this) I am also warning you now that I used lots of types of songs. Unfortunately, most of them are well known in America. Sorry to those who find this disappointing, but I haven't been to Britain since I lived there like 12 years ago. Sowwy. No flames. They are rude and uncalled for and I will retaliate. Now on with the insanity!! ^_^

      It was late November in the wonderful world of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Frost had already begun nipping at everyone's noses and December was approaching fast. It was not a school day on this particularly unusual afternoon. So, who do you think has locked themselves up in a secret dungeon plotting unspeakable mischiefs? The Weasley Twins, of course!

      "That's *WAY* too much eye of newt, Fred!" George scolded as the two boys hover over a brewing cauldron.

      "Oh, shut up, George! I know what I'm doing! We've only made this tongue taffy hundreds of times!" Fred scowls back. Now, it was not typical for these twins to bicker like this; but, honestly, Fred *WAS* putting in too much eye of newt. George huffed and reached across Fred.

      "Honestly, George, don't reach across me like that. This vile of laughing syrup needs to be exact. What would happen if we didn't put in the correct amount?" A large, very mischievous grin spread across both boys' faces. Fred pours the entire vile into their cauldron.

      "Oops," George said, trying to act innocent, (yeah right, like that could ever happen!) as he 'accidentally' dropped a small, unmarked bottle of liquid into their concoction. The boys start laughing.

      "What was that?" Fred asked, still laughing as the liquid within the cauldron turned from green to blue to red to purple. There was a rumble from the ground and the cauldron began to shake.

      "D... dunno," George answered getting a little nervous. A strange, colored mist rises from the cauldron and floats past the twins.

      "Oh, shoes... I think we messed up..." Fred said sleepily as he and George crumpled to the floor and fell asleep. The mist creeps through the castle forcing the unsuspecting residents into a deep slumber.

      When the mist had finally disappeared outside of the castle, the sleeping students and faculty slowly came to. Many of the students had been in the Great Hall finishing their supper or studying. Among these were Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco. When everyone had awoken and resumed what they were doing, a group of owls fly into the hall and go to the appropriate person.

      "That stupid idiot," Draco mumbled loudly. (yes, I call him Draco, even though he scares the hell out of me. but Draco's a cool name.) Harry and Ron quickly turned to see what has gotten him so aggravated. The trio enjoyed seeing Draco angry with someone besides the three of them.

      "That stupid ol' git won't leave me alone," he angrily told Crabbe and Goyle.

      "If that ol' prat wants control of Hogwarts, he can come do it himself," Draco spat.

      "Owl from your father again?" Goyle asked.

      "*grumble grumble* Yes... *grumble grumble*" Draco replied.

      "Your old man's gotta realize that it's *your* life, not his," Crabbe said. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched interestedly, holding back sniggers.

      "You're right! ...It *is* my life..." Draco trailed off as Bon Jovi suddenly started playing in the background. Draco jumped on the table and began singing and dancing.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted _

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed._

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd. _

_You're gonna hear my voice _

_When I shout it out loud!_

      Everyone else began singing back up for Draco except for Harry, Ron and Hermione who stared in shock and held back sniggers.

_It's my life _

_It's now or never _

_I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just wanna live while I'm alive _

_It's my life _

      "What is going on?" Ron asked in bewilderment. Harry had begun laughing so hard, he was practiclly rolling. And poor Herione could only stare in shock without saying a word.

_This is for the ones who stood their ground _

_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down _

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake _

_Luck ain't even lucky _

_Got to make your own brea..... err..._

      Draco suddenly stopped, forcing the music and the others to stop as well. Professor McGonagall stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and a cross look on her face.

      "As entertaining as you are, Mr. Malfoy, there will be no dancing on the Great Hall tables. Five points from Slytherin for dancing and singing on the hall tables and for frightening the first years," McGonagall scolded. She left and Draco resumed his seat. He glanced from one side to the other.

      "No one saw that," he growled embarrassedly.

      Harry, who had been watching with a wide grin, shrugged and continued reading his Daily Prophet.

      "What did you get, Hermione?" Ron asked suspiciously.

      "It's a letter... from Viktor. He's *so* sweet. It's rather strange, though. It seems to be written like a muggle's song," Hermione told them.

      "I didn't know Krum was a poet," Harry said as he takes the letter from her hands.

      "Hey!" Hermione scowled as Harry began reading it out loud to Ron.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_      I vas thinking about you... And vell, I thought I'd owl... I... I... *sings*_

_      Can't you see that I wanna be there with open arms _

_      It's empty tonight and I'm all alone _

_      Get me through this one _

_      Do you notice I'm gone? _

_      Where do you run to so far away? _

_      I want you to know that I miss you, I miss you so _

_      I want you to know that I miss you, I miss you so _

_      I'm writing again these letters to you on much I know _

_      But I'm not sleeping and you're not here _

_      The thought stops my heart _

_      No more looking I've found her _

_      I'm gone away..._

_      I want you to know that I miss you, I miss you so _

_      I want you to know that I miss you, I miss you so... *ahem*_

_      I vonder vhere that came from... oh well. I hope to see you soon._

_Love, Viktor_

      Harry had started cracking up and Ron frowned.

      "He must have caught whatever Malfoy's got!" Harry laughed. Ron continued to frown... jealous, maybe?

      "Well, I think it is a load of rubbish. He's just trying to take you away from Harry and me!" Ron said with a huff.

      "What? Afraid I won't be around to help you with you homework anymore?" Hermione asked with a slight smirk. Ron blushed and crossed his arms. Hermione stood up and leaned over the table, brining her face close to Ron and Harry's. A wide smirk crossed her face as she began to sing.

_You don't own me,_

_I'm not just one of your many toys_

_You don't own me,_

_don't say I can't go with other boys_

Hermione cuddled up to Neville, who could only sit in his chair and blush.

_And don't tell me what to do_

_And don't tell me what to say_

_And please, when I go out with you_

_Don't put me on display, 'cause_

She cutely leans over the table and sings to her friends.

_You don't own me,_

_don't try to change me in any way_

_You don't own me,_

_don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay_

_Oh, I don't tell you what to say_

_I don't tell you what to do_

_So just let me be myself_

_That's all I ask of you_

_A-a-a-nd don't tell me what to do_

_Oh-h-h-h don't tell me what to say_

_And please, when I go out with you_

_Don't put me on display_

_I don't tell you what to say_

_Oh-h-h-h don't tell you what to do_

_So just let me be myself_

_That's all I ask of you..._

      Hermione finished her song and sat back down as though nothing happened. The entire hall was silently gawking at her and a few of the males were drooling.

      "Feeling all right, Hermione?" Ron asked. He looked rather perplexed.

      "Yes, anything else you wish to sing to us, 'Ermione?" Harry added with a snigger.

      "I have no idea what you are talking about," Hermione replied not looking up from her book. Both Ron and Harry laugh.

      "Come on, Hermione. We should be getting back to the common room," Ron said with Harry's agreement. The three stood up and left the Great Hall. As they walked throughout Hogwarts to get to their tower, they noticed something was *very* wrong with everyone. They saw Professor McGonagall pat Mrs. Norris on the head. She was singing and even dancing.

_Jelical Cats come out tonight_

_Jelical Cats come one come all_

_The Jelical moon is shining bright_

_Jellicals come to the Jelical Ball_

      As the trio passed their Professor, they looked at each other with a look that said, 'What in the name of Merlin is wrong with her?' They continued on their way, coming across Neville singing: 

_I'm just a kid, my life is a nightmare._

_I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone and the world is_

_having more fun than me_

_tonight_

      "Honestly, something is *very* wrong here," Hermione told her friends. The boys gawk as a group of girls are singing to Draco.

_You're a... heart breaker, dream maker!_

      "Yes, something is definitely not right," Ron agreed.

      "What do you suppose happened. Everyone is breaking out into song and... even dance *cringe*" Harry said.

      "You don't think You Know Who put a curse on us, do you?" Ron asked worriedly.

      "Honestly, Ron, not even Voldemort would stoop that low," Hermione answered crossly. The three were almost to the stairs of their tower when they saw Ginny. She looked terribly upset and a Slytherin boy was talking to her.

      "Stay away from me, you creep!" Ginny cried, almost in tears.

      "Ginny!" Ron called. Harry realized that Ginny was upset and the Slytherin boy must have been picking on her. He jogged ahead of his friends and pushed the Slytherin out of the way.

      "Back off, Potter!" the boy yelled at him. Harry turned and glared deeply in the boy's eyes with a scowl on his face. The Slytherin boy stood his ground firmly for a moment then snarls as he turned to leave. Hermione and Ron had caught up and stood on either side of Harry.

      "You okay, Ginny?" Harry asked. Ginny blushed and nodded, avoiding Harry's eye contact.

      "Thank you," Ginny said.

      "Well... you know..." Harry began. Music started playing in the background and Harry sang.

_I am the man who will fight for your honor_

_I'll be the hero that you're dreamin' of_

_gonna live for ever_

_knowing together that we did it all for the glory of love_

      Ginny was blushing uncontrollably. Ron seemed very frightened.

      "Harry, stop! You've gone mad!" Ron cried, shaking Harry to snap him out of it. Hermione and Ginny giggle loudly.

      "That's it. I'm going to bed... This is... just *too* weird for me," Harry said, leading the others to the Griffyndor tower.

      "I think I will read through some books I have to see what curse has been put on us," Hermione told the boys as she and Ginny turn for the girl's rooms.

      "Right. You do that. We will go sleep it off," Ron replied as he and Harry started up the boy's stairs.

      "I think it's cute. Teehee, everyone singing how they feel and dancing! I like it," Ginny said with a shy blush.

      "Quiet you," Hermione scowled as they enter their rooms.

~end chapter one... mwahahahaha!

What do ya think? Please tell me and give me any ideas. This is my randomness attempting to be funny... which I've discovered that no one really thinks I am. Oh well hehehehe. R&R no flames!


End file.
